


Moving In Together

by BeccaBear93



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen, Other, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: Cloud has a lot of questions about how rooming with Andrea Rhodea could ever possibly work. (He voices none of them, of course.)
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea & Cloud Strife
Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	Moving In Together

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for today is "moving in together," which, uh... I guess would've fit yesterday's ficlet, too. Hmm. Oh well XD;;
> 
> This... came out as a prequel to my college roommates AU that has been in progress for like half a year now, but that's literally all you have to know to understand it lol

Cloud jumps a foot in the air when he hears the apartment door open behind him, but relaxes slightly when he recognizes the man standing in the doorway. He’s seen his picture plenty while they’ve been messaging back and forth to get things set up over the last few weeks. “Hey, uh… Andrea, right?”

The other man nods, setting the end table he’s holding down before moving towards Cloud, hand outstretched. “Mmhmm… Andi’s fine, though.”

“Right,” Cloud agrees with a stiff nod. He shakes his new roommate’s hand after a moment and says, probably unnecessarily, “Cloud.”

Andrea nods. “I believe we’ve met in person once before… through Jessie?”

Cloud huffs out an awkward laugh and nods. He’d kind of hoped Andrea wouldn’t remember that; it was two years ago, after all, and he hadn’t exactly given the best first impression. Not that _this_ meeting is going much better. He might not have Jessie to glare at for dragging him out to a party he most definitely didn’t belong at, but there’s still probably _way_ too much staring going on here.

At that thought, he turns away and busies himself with the TV and console cords he’d been trying to set up, waving over his shoulder. “Go ahead and take whichever room you want, I’ve only brought in stuff for the living room so far.”

“Alright, thank you,” Andrea says, like it’s actually something to be grateful for, even though there’s not much of a difference between the bedrooms.

As Cloud continues setting up things in the living room and then the kitchen, he hears Andrea coming and going several more times behind him. After a while, the sound of showtunes and dance music starts echoing from down the hall. He huffs out a laugh and shakes his head.

This is gonna be an interesting nine months.

(Or much, much longer.)


End file.
